The present invention generally relates to transitioning and reconciling data between multiple data sources.
In the context of enterprise-level software applications, such as enterprise-level healthcare software applications, there often is a need to transition or reconcile large amounts of data.
For example, an enterprise-level healthcare software solution may need to utilize a nightly extract-transform-load (ETL) process to synchronize electronic healthcare record data from a clinical data warehouse (CDW) to another data store, such as one associated with clinical performance management (CPM). This might require transferring updated and newly added records from a CDW database at a first location to a CPM database at a second location.
Traditionally, this might be accomplished by a nightly process which attempts to join a database from the clinical data warehouse with a database from a CPM data store, and/or which compares records from each of these databases against one another. However, this can require communication of a large number of records across a network and can create a logjam at one or both databases.
A need exists for improvement in methodologies for transitioning and reconciling data. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.